


Revenge

by TheFabMagnus, theoneoffandoms



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Antiheros, Birdflash - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, dickisnightwing, dickturnsantihero, didimentionbirdflash, hellaflufflaterandearlyon, maybesmut, mightnot, poorwally, veryprotectivedick, wallycameback, wallymightbecomeanantihero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabMagnus/pseuds/TheFabMagnus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneoffandoms/pseuds/theoneoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Revenge is never the answer, Richard. Remember that". His old mentors voice rang thru his head as he ran his knife across the criminals throat. Blood gushed up and splattered against the adult hero's  face. Was he actually a hero after this? The more important question is did he care? He had to find his Best Friend, his everything, and if that meant killing anyone who stood in his path, then so be it. But he WAS going to get his speedster.  He wasn't going to let his speedster leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hippo!! Yes, I say hippo instead hi/hello. But this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hippo!! Yes, I say hippo instead hi/hello. But this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy!

"That is so not fair!!". The young bird huffed as he threw the controller down and crossed his arms over his blue decorated shirt. "You totally cheated Wally". The slightly older speedster laughed and caught the controller before it hit the ground. He sat it and the one he used on the table. Once the controllers were safely on the table he wrapped an arm around the younger hero and pecked his cheek.

"Aw, come on Dickie. Don't get mad cause you got your ass handed to you". Wally said as he looked into Dick's large blue eyes, getting lost them. Dick grumbled but pushed Wally on his back and laying on his chest, which was soft because of the cotton tee that Wally had on. Dick rested his chin on his arms' which lay over the mid-section of Wally's rib cage. Dick began to close his eyes, relaxing with every breath that Wally took, and the warmth of his lover. Wally looked down and smirked as he hooked his arms' under the smaller male's underarms' and pulled him forward, earning a yelp from the light acrobat. Dick was close enough that Wally pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. Dick was the first to pull back, he smirked and straddled the speedster, which earned him Wally's hands' placed on his hips. "Still mad?". Wally said with a smirk.

"I don't know-". Dick leaned forward, placing both his hands on opposite sides of Wally's head. He arched his back, which gave Wally a split second of friction, making the speedster whimper and blush a shade of crimson. He leaned into the flushed males ear and whispered, "Do you think I am?". Wally nodded as he studied Dicks body, sliding his hands back so they laid on his round bum. Dick leaned his head down and brushed his lips against the lightly freckled gingers lips. Wally groaned. 

"Q-quit teasing" He squirmed, Dick reached behind him, grabbing the hands that laid on his ass. he put them over the owners head and laid the rest of the way down, hooking their legs as he connected their lips softly. Dick knew what Wally wanted, and he wasn't getting it. After what seemed like forever he detached his lips from his speedster's and rolled next to him, snuggling up to the soft male. Wally pouted but wrapped his arm around Dick smiled. "You're such a tease". He felt the younger male laugh in his side. He watched his bird fall asleep clutching Wally's white shirt. Wally reached for the medium sized cover that hung over the headboard. He succeeded and covered him and the sleeping bird in the Flash fleece throw-over, soon falling asleep him self.

Timeskip - 8:00 AM

A groan escaped the now waking gingers lips as he stretched every limb attached to his body, he looked down and frowned when the space was vacant. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Where was Dick?'. Wally thought as he dragged him self off the bed and to the hall way. When he reached the white painted hall the smell of breakfast filled the air, also making Wally's mouth water. He flashed to the kitchen where his bird was frying some eggs. 

"Look who finally got up" Dick said as he flipped an egg, not giving Wally a single glance. Wally hated how he could tell if somebody was in the room without even looking, Wally could sneak in the same room and Dick would still know he was there. Wally zoomed behind Dick and wrapped his arms around the males waist. "No, It's not like i'm trying to cook your breakfast or anything" Wally pouted and released Dicks waist.

"You're lucky i'm hungry, I know your spot" Wally grinned, he found out that his boyfriend was ticklish by accident, they were cuddling one day and Wally ran his fingers softly over Dicks shoulders, which made Dick gasp and bust out in a fit of laughter. Dick growled and turned around, pointing the spatula at Wally's face. 

"You wouldn't dare" He growled, the older male held his hands up in surrender and gulped. Dick smiled and turned around to finish the eggs. When they were finished he slid them on a plate where 8 eggs sat, only two were the chefs. The rest were Wally's, along with 10 strips of bacon, 5 pancakes, and 2 breakfast biscuits. He shook his head as he took all of the plates and balanced them on his arms. He walked swiftly to the table where said speedster sat, eagerly waiting for Dick to put down the plates so that he could devour them. Dick looked at Wally, whose eyes were glued to the plates. Dick sat them down and Wally began sliding plates and stabbing. Dick laughed and grabbed his two eggs and a slice of bacon. Small bits of food flew out of Wally's mouth, which made Dick shake his head. If Alfred ever caught Dick eating like that-. He shuddered at the thought and began to eat with some what proper manner. 

Their peaceful breakfast was interrupted by an alarm ringing on Dick's phone. Dick pulled the phone from his pocket and read the screen. He sighed and stood. Wally looked at him with a pancake hanging from his mouth. "Waf is if" He said thru the still steaming pancake.

Dick frowned, "Come on Kid Fat Ass, We have to report to the Watchtower. Its urgent" That made Wally groan and scarf down his food. He stood and zoomed to their shared room and come back in his uniform. Dick huffed. "Lucky..it takes me five minutes to fit into the tight spandex. Wally laughed and flashed off again, this time bringing back Dick's uniform. Dick took it and nodded, stripping then and there. Wally turned, respecting privacy but when he turned, Dick was pulling a new pair of Batman boxers on. Dick smirked as he glanced at the crimson Wally. But went back to sliding the spandex on, after he zipped his neck he looked at Wally, letting him see his eyes before he slid the domino mask over them. 

"Okay, so now you ready?" Wally asked as his blush faded, he took Dick's hand and started for the Zeta beam that was tucked away in their closet. The league insisted that if they lived together that they had to have a small Zeta beam somewhere in their house. Dick typed in a code and pulled Wally to the mouth of the tube, which was beginning to power up. He let go of Wally's hand.

"All we're doing is going to a meeting....I hope" He pulled Wally into a soft kiss and pulled back as the computer spoke.

"RECOGNIZED-NIGHTWING-BO1"  
"RECOGNIZED-KID FLASH-BO3"

They soon stood in the space fortress. They walked down the steps to where Batman and Flash stood waiting. 'This couldn't be good'. Wally mentally told himself. The two young heroes approached the two league members. Bats was the first to speak up.

"You two will be sent on a covert mission. I picked you two because your teamwork skilled exceed any others." Dick always hoped his father was less straight forward. But he nodded and waited for more information. "You both will be sent to a top-secret League of Doom location where you will COVERTLY-". He put emphasis on the word. "-steal information about their current world-domination plan. Understood?" He asked as he finished, crossing his beefy arms over his beefy chest. Both boys nodded and spoke in unison.

"Yes, sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I want to write "Wally's/Wallys/Wallys'" as "Wallies"?  
> I plan on having everything go down next chapter, But anywho, I hope you enjoyed, I hope you keep reading 'Revenge' in the future and support it!! So I cant wait until I release the next chapter, So see you then.....Uh.... My..... Uh..... My Metabolisms? Okay, Ill have a better name for you guys next chapter. See-ya ;)


End file.
